The Scent of Whiskey
by Mariam Alata
Summary: Katherine is being accosted with her past. Her life taking an inevitable turn for the worst. But when an expected visitor lands takes a trip down memory lane, will Katherine back down or face it head first?


**Hey Guys this is my FIRST fan fiction ever! So I hope you enjoy. I wrote this about a year and a half ago I promise my writing has gotten a lot better so PLEASE do not judge me on this. My teacher approached me this year and told me how good this story was for a 30 min assignment so I though if she liked it why cant you? Right? And so I decided that it was worth posting I hope you guys like it!**

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE IS AVAILABLE, IF YOU HAVE A VERY WEAK HEART AND CANNOT BEAR TO READ SUCH THINGS TURN AWAY**

**FINAL WARNING!**

**Enjoy!**

**Please rate comment and like!**

* * *

**The Scent of whiskey**

It was cold than too.

I remember it all so well.

The scream…

The dagger…

The pain…

I've tried to block the grotesque images from my memory but no matter what I did they'd always find a way to come back to me. Infecting my mind with the poisoned bliss I had long forgotten. For three years I have kept it all behind me. For three years I have failed, attempting to forget them was my second mistake; my first mistake was getting to know him.

I looked out the window that night, I pulled at my handkerchief. My breathing hitched as I let the tears stream down my face. I squeezed the piece of cloth in between my hands, than let it go. I muffled a soft cry and raised my trembling hand toward cheek caressing it with one hand, remembering the time he once caressed it.

"Why… Why?" I whispered to no one but the howling winds outside. It's going to rain. You can tell, the clouds gathering in tight clumps. The grey sky darkening in tune to setting sun.

"Grey such a despicable color… why must it be so wicked?" I remember the time not so long ago when it was my favorite color. The second I saw it the color I would squeal with joy.

"So many amazing things came with it. Rain, Snow, Fog and so forth, but then I realized that grey was doing nothing but hiding behind a mask conceived of nothing but false hope. Sorrow, death, pain, depression, murder all after effect of that color."

Why? My only question to this world, Why? Why must everything be conceived behind a mask?

It was happening all too quickly, I didn't want this day to come. The second I opened the door for the post man a wave of dread washed over me, the same feeling had recoiled and thrown another blow.

I sighed and put my handkerchief on the table on my right. I will never forgive him, never. Picking up the sides of my blood red gown and descended up the spiraling stair case my bare feet pounding against the cold stone floor. I walked toward the door to "his" chamber. I rested my hand on the cast iron door handle and laid my head on the cold wood of the door. I thought back to that day…

"No, Katherine! Don't lower you're self to such standards!" I looked up shaking my head trying to snap out of my trance.

"It was late then to…" I murmured. I sighed and lifted my head turning the iron knob counterclockwise. I pulled it outwards and entered the room silently.

A nostalgic wave was an understatement; more like a nostalgic typhoon flooded my every bone.

"Here we go again…" I sighed

"Mom…" that was his last word I thought. My eyes wielded up with water.

"Why?" I cried. I quickly brushed the tears of false hope away and continued my main goal.

I sprinted toward a pile of broken wood careful not catch a splinter. I knelt down to the half broken chair and finished breaking it. I tore off the upper left leg of the wooden chair and tested it by smacking against the rest of the chair. As expected it sent chips flying through the air all over the place I covered my eyes until it was over, I nodded in approval. I stood up and walked toward the window and pushed open the shutters welcoming the sweet scent of the 'before rain' howling wind. I got up and walked over to the night stand and picked up the letter and walked back to the window. I sat down and rested my head against the stone walls; I opened the letter and read it again.

"_Hello Katherine, It has been a while hasn't it? I do hope that 4 years has done you well. How is James?"_

My breath hitched. "You… how could you?"

"_I hope he is doing well. How is your father, Jonathon doing?"_

I rolled my eyes I pity.

"_I hope you are all doing fine. I miss you all so very much; I cannot wait to see you. I myself have been doing fine I am now married and have 3 children."_

My hands shook as I read that statement over and over. "What did I ever do? How could you give us up so easily?"

"_2 girls and one boy, the girls are Katherine and Samantha, and my only son James."_

I smiled at that, "You would give us up… and rename you children after us? Pitiful"

"_I now live in Whales with my wife Margret and her brother Anthony, quite a charming family. I would have invited you to come for a visit but I think it would be a bit more romantic if I came back for another visit, one last visit. I will be coming home this Sunday evening I look forward to seeing you again. You still live where you use to correct? Oh what a joy, 'a walk down memory lane' as you use to say, goodness the memories over flooding my mind right this second absolutely mind boggling! So I do bid you a fair evening and look forward to seeing this Sunday. Oh and Katherine don't get to excited. I think we __BOTH__ know why I'm coming and what I will be leaving with. Well I do wish you the best till then. " _

_~ Yours truly William_

"_Oh and one more thing Katherine, if your father is there let him know I'm coming I look forward to seeing him again and letting him know that 'the ungrateful little basterd' is still alive and coming, very soon. "_

I brushed a few tears that were brimming around my eyes. I put the letter down and rested my head against the cold stone walls.

"Any second now… Any minute…" I whispered. With that said I regrettable fell asleep.

I awoke to the scent of a familiar wine creeping up my nostrils. I jumped and grabbed the chair leg and exited the room. I ran down the hall and down the stairs but I was too late. There he was standing as tall and as broad as I remember him, pitiful.

In hand his bottle of whiskey, typical. I looked at him and walked down the remaining steps his eyes lighting up as I came into view.

"Katherine, why hello." He greeted.

"Will…" I curtsied.

He took a wholehearted sip of that repulsive drink. He pointed to the leg in my hand, "What's that?"

I sighed and shook my head, "None of your concern!" I retorted. He choked on his whiskey and spit it out. He stared daggers into me and threw his bottle to the ground watching it shatter. He reached into his belt and took out a gold incrusted dagger. He walked toward me slowly and tighten his grip on the dagger, his knuckles turning deathly white.

"I see you've gotten as disrespectful as possible. Now you know what we men do, we put you women in your spots. We keep you from standing out of line!" I quivered as he approached me, taking a few steps back.

"Why, William? Why did you do it?" I said I stopped and held my ground. "What possessed you to do it? What did he do to deserve it?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, "Why? Is that what you said? Why not?"

I stopped and let the tears stain my face, "Why not? Is that it? I child I conceived for 9 painful months, the feeling you and I both had means nothing to you? What is all a game Will? Why? What did I do what did he do? What did Ja…"  
"DON'T! Don't say his name!"

"Why?"

"Why, Why is that all you can ask? It was his fault! I was angry and confused! I lost my job and barley had enough money to support out three people family I needed to let the stress out one way. He approached me one day, I will never forget it, he looked up at me and said, 'Daddy do you think we'll survive? I don't want you to die, you can have my food' I felt like Europe's worst father. Guilt overcoming my every bone, than it hit me did he really lack a brain, of course we would survive, did he really think I was going to let him die, that fool! I slapped him so hard he blacked out. I took him to the doctor and slipped him a few extra dollars for secrecy. He told me he was suffering from serious trauma I took him home and had you heal him, remember Katherine? You stayed up that whole night crying in my arms and I told you I had no idea how it happened. But the feeling, it felt so good, so as soon as the boy got better I did it some more after a few more tries he grew immune to it. I continued thrashing at him until he had enough. But even than it was not enough, I couldn't stand it. That was when I began to pour oil and grease down his throat and forced him to throw up everything he ate. I would sit him down and jab my fingers down his throat until everything was gone. I than retreated to thrashing at him. He deserved it all, all of it. I was finally in haven. I didn't care and he didn't either, he blacked out got up shaking, I did it for another month or so feeling overjoyed, the boy would die and we would only have two mouths to feed, I loved you so I would never kill you, and I still do, remember Katherine? I hit his head so hard the day he told you, that was why he was shaking not because he was scared, remember Katherine?"

"Stop!" I cried, I could not stand anymore, I knew what happened next and I did not need to hear it, not ever again.

"The second he came to me… I knew something was wrong. Why? Why would you kill him? I will never forget it you grabbed his and stuck a dagger through his head. But I don't understand why? But then again you where a strange man, I should have listened to father when he told me you were nothing but trouble!"

He laughed a low pitched chuckle; "Speaking of the old man where is he?" he said looking around.

"Gone…" I whispered.

Will looked up at me and smiled. "Oh, so now you no longer have you fathers protection, you poor women." He laughed again. I couldn't stand it I tightened my grip on the leg. He returned the dagger to his belt.

"I no longer need this. How about this, you hand over the money and I will let you live?"

I shook my head," how do you expect me to fathom the fact that I gave you the only thing written to me in my father's will?"

"Easy, now hand it over!" He yelled.

"Never, on behalf of my father, mother, and James…" I breathed out slowly. "I will NEVER give you the money." He laughed.

"A bit too noble for someone of your standards, don't you think?" He turned around and picked up the bottle of whiskey he had on the ground. He popped it open and took in the scent, and raised it toward his lips.

Now!

Without hesitation I threw the leg at his head. The drunken man had but a few seconds to fathom what was going on, too late. He fell to the ground with a thud, I ran over to him and sat on the ground watching the crimson liquid that I so long desired to see was finally at arm's reach. I grabbed the bottle from his hand and smashed it against the ground. Now all that remained was the sharp tip; I held it against his throat and cried over his dead boy.

"Will, why? Will."

I dropped the glass through his throat; he squealed and spit out more of the liquid I had longed to see. Moving his hands in such derision he grabbed my hand, and looked me in the eye. With his other hand he caressed my cheek.

"Remember Katherine, just remember how much I loved you" and that was it, that was his last words, pitiful.

"Why Will, why?" I screamed!

My thoughts mocking me, vexing my every last move.

What have I done?

Oh the sorrow, the sorrow infecting my every last bone, I felt the sorrow dropping over my shoulders like a blanket, and for a moment I felt so full of audacity. Mocking even myself, I began to laugh, snickering at my own mistake. Suddenly I had become vehemently terrified, I began to shake my heart throbbing, at the one scent lingering in this very room, the scent of whiskey.

* * *

SO! How was it I would really appreciate it if you guys commented and rated, thank you so much for reading! see you real soon!

Thanks!


End file.
